Return of a lost digidestined
by Rangerfan58
Summary: a digidestined has been missing for fifteen years and is now presumed dead, but is that the truth. go to profile to understand rating system. fast update but fully written and only 27 pages
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own oh and some aspects of Data Squad will be implemented, like the organization and the characters the difference is, Keenan stays in the human world but still gets Falcomon and Spencer Damon is never lost in the digital world other than that it's pretty much the same, oh wait Karata isn't in it so Marukimon is never killed and the unspoken peace is still kept, oh and Keenan is still ten but part of DATS_

"I still don't know why our elders don't want to let us go to the digital world to check out some disturbances"

"cool it Marcus, orders are orders"

"I know that Thomas I'm just saying"

"that's enough you two, or do you want commander Sampson on your case again?"

"yes Yoshi"

well Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi were discussing some other things going on in DATS when suddenly a group of eleven people walked in and all three of them saluted

"sirs"

"what brings you eleven here?"

(sighs) "we always come here on this day it's just that this is the first time we've come to the control room"

"what for?"

"simple Marcus, because we're sending these to the digital world for the first time ever"

and Davis reveals flowers and a stick. They put them in the portal and the items are sent to the digital world with the eleven senior commanders saluting at the items at the same time

"hey you three where's Keenan?"

"school"

"but isn't it closed today?"

"he promised to help out a teacher earlier this week with some stuff for the soccer team"

the eleven senior commanders just smile at that, remembering a lot of good times when they were young. Suddenly commander Sampson walks in and salutes the eleven people

"Commanders Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolie, Ken, I wasn't expecting you here today"

"we know commander Sampson, but did you forget what day it is?"

the commander thinks back for a moment and then remembers

"of course, I guess it's the shock of seeing the eleven of you here that made me briefly forget. I was wondering why are you eleven in the transporter room anyways?"

(sighs) "because we decided it was time Sampson"

Marcus speaks up

"time for what?"

the commander takes control again

"I'm curious as well, when all this began you stated you would never step foot in here except for two reasons, the first being that _she_ was found, the second reason was that you...but wait there's no proof!"

(sighs) "Sampson, it's been fifteen years since that day, we, as a group, decided it was time to say goodbye"

"without consulting me?"

"yes"

"you have no right to do that"

Kari, _Kari _was the one to snap back at him, and TK's face stated that if _she_ hadn't _he_ would have

"don't forget your place Sampson!"

Sampson immediately backs down and replies in a very different voice from what the rest of the group knew

"yes Commander Kari"

Tai speaks up

"look Sampson, even Gennai couldn't find any trace of her, and you _know_ how closely bonded she is to him considering her position"

(sighs) "I know, I guess things have just been building up the stress lately"

Davis is the one to speak up again

"let me guess Marukimon is asking questions about our policies again"

"actually not this time, this time it's about the base of the Digimon Emperor and how it's reeking havoc in that sector"

(groans) "I thought that place was destroyed years ago"

"it was Ken, looks like someone rebuilt it"

"either that or there's just so much dark energy it's not the base itself but the energy around it causing all that trouble"

Keenan walks in just then and sees the eleven senior commanders and the troubled looks of everyone else

"what's wrong?"

"trouble in the digital world, an area that Ken was familiar with is leaking out dark energy and it's causing problems in that area"

"why not we go, after all we're DATS agents"

Sora agrees with him

"very well, but only you and Marcus Keenan, the other two will stay back in case of trouble"

Thomas and Yoshi agree and the eleven start to leave when Davis speaks up

"remember Sampson change her status as soon as you can"

"will do"

and so Marcus and Keenan leave while commander Sampson types something on his computer and then they wait. Three hours later the two return safely with a message from Marukimon


	2. Chapter 2

"Marukimon left a message"

"what is it?"

"due to the recent troubles in the digital world our policies of sending Digimon back as digieggs is currently the best thing for now, but he hopes that we will find a better solution in the future"

"we'll never find a solution that makes him happy"

"we're just going to have to do our best now won't we"

"say commander Sampson, who were they talking about earlier?"

"her name was Sarina, and she was part of the Commanders that actually formed DATS"

(in shock) "say what?"

(nods his head) "it's true, but that's all I'm going to say about her"

later that night all four of them were trying to find research on Sarina when they were busted

"I don't get it everything about her is classified and I don't know why"

suddenly the door opens up and the eleven senior commanders walk in and all four of them stand up and salute

"Commanders what are you doing here?"

"we figured you four would be trying to find out information about Sarina so we decided to stay longer then normal just in case and our d-terminals alerted us to the fact that you were trying to find her file"

"emphasis on the word trying, everything about her seems to be classified, including her status change"

TK was the one to take this one on considering the fact that he was the last one to see Sarina in the first place. Not to mention they had decided that for this conversation he would be the spokesperson for the group

(sighs) "first of all you should all know this subject is very hard on the eleven of us but more so me because I was the last one to see Sarina alive, second of all I ask you not to make any comments or judge us until we finish our story"

"we understand"

"well it was just after we started DATS and about ten years, maybe a little longer since we had defeated MaloMyotismon. We suddenly detected some abnormal readings coming from the digital world so the twelve of us went to check things out and make sure the Digimon were OK" (shakes his head) "we had no idea of what would happen that day"

_fifteen years earlier_

"I still don't get why some rookies couldn't have done this Sarina"

"simple Tai, because DATS is just getting started so there aren't that many people who can come to the digital world"

"and why did all twelve of us have to come anyways?"

"easy Davis, one everyone has been wanting to see your Digimon partners for a bit and for another it's a huge area to check out. I figured it would be faster and safer to go in groups of two"

"you have a point"

"all right then let's do it, and TK, Kari, I know you work best together since you are part of the original team as was I, but I think Kari should be with Yolie for this one"

"why can't I be with Kari?"

"enough Davis, besides I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I do, but remember how we're on the same soccer team for the annual soccer game?"

"and you want to talk strategies don't you?"

"exactly, besides, just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm entirely over my crush"

"sorry Davis, but this is _exactly_why you're not with Kari"

"fine"

and so the team splits up according to either age group or in the case of Davis Tai made the decision for him so that they could 'talk'

"I don't envy Davis"

"oh, and have you and Tai had a talk about dating his sister?"

"yes, we did and Matt talked to Kari about the same thing about dating me"

"well you guys were part of the original digidestined"

"and they're our brothers so yeah...they have their moments"

and so they start patrolling the area to see what the problem was when suddenly there was an attack

"Angemon"

"Pyromon"

"Digivolve"

"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon"

"Pyromon digivolve to...Magnummon"

"Angel staff"

"Lava strike"

and so they continue fighting when suddenly they were attack from behind by Machinedromon and Sarina fell down a crevice along with her Digimon. Hours later the team was back together all of them having fought and also taken care of the problem when they noticed Sarina was missing

"hey TK where's Sarina?"

"she's gone Tai, she and Pyromon went down a crevice and I haven't seen them since"

"let's not declare her dead just yet, maybe she survived and will come back to us soon"

"yeah, let's not give up until we have no other option"

and so they go back to the real world and declare Sarina MIA, they also make sure to make her files classified to protect everyone


	3. Chapter 3

_present_

"and that's the story, it's also why we're careful about sending anyone to the digital world, because we don't want to lose anymore people"

"we understand, but why not send in a search team and find her, dead or alive?"

"it's not that simple Marcus"

"come on you did that when my father went missing for those six months"

"but we knew where he was then, we just figured he was too injured to contact us immediately and thus it was safer for him in the digital world. And you know what we were right, he was in a coma for those six months, it was lucky he was found by Marukimon when he was otherwise he might have frozen to death"

"oh and that's different from Sarina?"

"yes"

"but why, she's your friend isn't she?"

"yes she is and that's why we're not searching for her"

"I would if she was my friend"

"we made a promise not to if any one of us ever got lost and there were only intermittent signals"

suddenly the room was quiet and Marcus in shock, while they had been arguing they had unknowingly gotten louder and louder actually attracting attention to those walking by when finally commander Sampson walked in right after things suddenly got quiet

"we promised each other, we're the twelve digidestined that saved the world, with the help of others at times but it was mainly the twelve of us. We're really the only ones who fully understand the dangers of the digital world"

Tai takes over then knowing TK was now unable to talk

"you are not to go into the digital world to find Sarina and that's an order, anyone found breaking that order will be suspended for an undetermined amount of time"

the four of them answer obediently

"yes sir"

and with that the eleven leave with Sampson and the four DATS agents thinking on their newest orders

"I wish there was some way to look for a missing Commander without getting into trouble, after all what would she think if she found out they abandoned her"

"but...didn't they make agreement on that?"

"yes Keenan they did, but if the signals are intermittent then maybe she's still alive"

"but she would've contacted us by now right?"

"not if her digivice was incapable of doing so for some reason"

"if you do this you're on your own Marcus, after all some of us have to still be able to take care of problems both here and in the digital world"

suddenly commander Sampson speaks up

"actually there is a way for you guys to go without getting into trouble"

"really?"

"yes, but it means that if the Commanders find out you'll be without me for an unknown amount of time"

"why's that?"

"because it'll be my orders which means I'm the one responsible for your trip"

"and that means they can't suspend us for following orders"

"exactly"

"but sir won't it really put your career at risk since you gave us orders that contradict the orders the Commanders gave?"

"it might but it's a risk I'm willing to take, after all I don't agree with the Commanders on this decision to declare Sarina dead without definitive proof one way or another"

"then let's do it"

"when shall we go?"

"how about now?"

"no, we have to inform our families first, especially Keenan's after all he's still a little kid who needs to go to school"

and so the five of them discuss logistics while outside the eleven Commanders leave them with smiles on their faces due to the fact that no one knew that they were listening in until they talked about the logistics of going to the digital world

"should've known they'd disobey us"

"yes we should have, but then again we were all hoping that they would weren't we?"

"yeah, guess you're right" (sudden evil grin) "I can't wait until we get back and act like they're all in big trouble"

"yeah, that'll be fun, but what if they find Sarina?"

"we'll still act like they're in trouble and only Sarina will be able to tell we're acting and that we want her in on the act"

"even though it's been so long since she's been with us?"

"she knows us guys, plus if they tell her they're disobeying orders she'll probably already know what's going on and to be in on the plan somehow"

"valid point, well let's hope that they actually succeed in this crazy plan of there's"

"yeah let's"

meanwhile the group finally finishes planning their trip into the digital world, after everyone finishes school on Monday they would leave for the digital world to find Sarina, even if it was only her body they were bringing her home after fifteen years


	4. Chapter 4

"um I just thought of something what are we going to tell our teachers?"

"that we're leaving for a DATS assignment"

"well everyone knows about DATS, if not everything it does so I guess that'll work"

"besides, we're all pretty smart we can always catch up once we return"

"you...smart I doubt it Marcus"

"just because _you_ have gone through higher education Thomas even though you're my age doesn't mean you can insult my intelligence"

"knock it off you two"

"yes Yoshi"

"so where do we start anyways?"

"maybe the crevice Commander TK told us about in the story"

"let's hope there's an actual bottom to it"

"um where is the crevice anyways?"

"south"

"right"

and so the group starts heading south. In the real world things were actually pretty calm the two operators were concerned about the fact that the team had left them all alone but for now were confident that they could handle anything

"hey commander Sampson what will we do if Digimon suddenly start appearing?"

"we do as we always have done, we do our best to send them to the digital world as digieggs for now"

"but who will fight them?"

"I will and maybe the eleven Commanders might get involved as well but for now let's hope not"

"because we're disobeying orders sir?"

"exactly"

"maybe we should have split up the group in case something happens"

"enough talking now get back to work"

suddenly though an alarm goes off and several Wizardmon show up all fighting a lone Wizardmon

"sir could that lone Wizardmon be the same one that saved Commander Kari and her Digimon Gatomon all those years ago?"

"indeed it could, come on Kudomon let's go give him a hand"

"with pleasure"

and so it's quickly resolved and Wizardmon is allowed to see Gatomon and the rest of the gang as thanks for helping save the real world from Myotismon all those years ago. Back in the digital world five days had passed and finally they were at the crevice

"finally we're at the crevice, I guess now we have to go down?"

"exactly Marcus"

and so they start the search for Sarina hoping they could find her quickly so that they could get back without getting into too much trouble with the Commanders. Unfortunately it simply was not to be, all they found that gave them the slightest hint was some very old piece of cloth, plus the flowers and stick the Commanders had left days earlier

"looks like we're continuing our search"

"looks like alright"

and so for three more months they travel through the digital world, getting supplies sent to them in supposed secret by DATS, never knowing they had been busted before they even started, when suddenly they came across another sign she might possibly still be alive

"hey guys looks like she transcribed this message a while back but I can still read it"

"what does it say Keenan?"

"I no longer have any idea as to how long it's been since I fell into that crevice and later got out of it. All I know is that a few days ago I went blind in an attack trying to find a way to communicate with the real world"

"she was trying to make contact?"

"wonder why she couldn't"

"who knows boss"

"anyways, I've been trying to find a way to communicate with the real world but so far no luck, if I want to survive I must keep moving but hopefully I'll be found before anything serious happens to me"

"well at least at this point in time we know she was alive when she wrote that message even though we have no idea just when she wrote it"

and so they continue on for another two months when suddenly they come to a very bright area and in the center of it was a human lying down


	5. Chapter 5

"hey guys, that could be Sarina"

and so they run to the person they find them unconscious with yet another message

"by the time anyone gets this message I may very well be dead. I am using my life force as a means to keep this area of the digital world from falling into chaos, even if it's only a little at a time as the permanent digidestined I should be able to do this for many years. I never told any of the original group this but due to me being the permanent digidestined I have a unique communication with the digital world. I can literally _feel_ what's happening here, thus that day when I fell into the crevice my original plan was to simply deal with the problem and then tell the others that I would stay in the digital world until further notice, making contact with them periodically so that I'm not declared dead. Obviously that never happened and I am most likely dead to them. Hopefully though they'll continue DATS without me, even if it'll be painful seeing others with Digimon partners, some of them might even remind them of me which will be extremely painful. Well it's time to go into a meditative state, hopefully I'll be found soon enough but if not, when I am found try and find out if I'm dead or alive and depending on what it is...wake me up or take me back to the real world for burial"

and with those words Thomas checks for a pulse and is surprised

"she's still alive, barely but alive"

"try and wake her up then Thomas"

and so for several minutes Thomas gently tries to wake her up eventually succeeding

"wha...who are you people?"

"we're DATS officers, we came here under orders of commander Sampson to try and find you Commander Sarina"

"Sampson is commander now?"

"indeed he is"

"I always knew he'd make a good leader, so how long has it been since I was left in the digital world?"

"fifteen years, and about five months ago the rest of the Commanders declared you dead"

(sighs) "I'm assuming by Commanders you mean the eleven who started DATS along side me"

"yes, they're the senior Commanders but most of the time we just call them the Commanders"

"makes since, where's Pyromon?"

"we don't know, we only just found you a few minutes ago"

"I see, well then I guess it's time to go home"

"yes, um Commander Sarina there's something you should know before we go home"

"what is it?"

"we're currently disobeying direct orders from the Commanders, however commander Sampson stated that he would take the fall for all of us by stating it was his orders thus his idea"

"I see" (thinks) "if I'm right they're going to act real mad and serious until they reveal that no one is in trouble because they found me and had actually planned on them doing this" (out loud) "what's the punishment for disobeying the order?"

"suspension for an undetermined amount of time"

"well, first let's find Pyromon and then let's go home"

as it turned out finding Pyromon was easy seeing as how he was always nearby in case of trouble

"commander Sampson we're ready to come home...with Commander Sarina, however I would like medics standing by because she's blind and has been using her life force as a sort of force field to keep evil out of a specific area for quite some time, actual time is undetermined"

"understood and guys...we uh, we have some guests in the control room waiting for you"

"uh-oh"

what they didn't know was that about a week earlier the Commanders could no longer just pretend that they would wait for commander Sampson to call them and then act like he was in big trouble...though that was still going to happen things had escalated forcing them to get involved a lot earlier than planned. Finally though the entire group was back home and the eleven senior Commanders were very glad to see Sarina alive


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarina, it's good to have you safe and alive, we'll change your status again to note that you are actually alive soon enough but for now..."

"who's idea was it to go to the digital world and search for Sarina?"

"indeed I thought you had orders not to do so"

commander Sampson speaks up

"don't punish them, they were acting under my orders Commanders, I felt that if you were going to declare her dead then we should at least have a body as proof and for burial instead of either an empty grave or no place to have for you to go to and mourn"

"very well commander Sampson, we stated what was going to happen if you disobeyed our orders on this and thus here is your punishment"

everyone stands up just a little bit straighter knowing they were going to lose commander Sampson for a bit

"commander Sampson for disobeying a direct order your punishment is"

Davis gives a dramatic pause making the DATS agents think that maybe they changed their mind and are making the punishment more severe, none of them seeing the secret smiles the rest of the gang gave off including Sarina

"to have a thank you party at my house once Sarina has been medically cleared and also given a week off as a vacation since you've dealt with a lot of the problems while the rest have been looking for Sarina these past five months"

every single DATS officer stares blankly at the Commanders for several moments and then at the same time

"...SAY WHAT?"

Kari takes over

"sorry for scaring you like that, but we wanted it to be dramatic to make you guys think you were in more trouble then you were. You see we were actually listening in after we had supposedly left after telling you guys the story of Sarina, and we were all hoping that you guys would disobey us and try and find Sarina"

"wait...you _wanted_ us to try and find Commander Sarina?"

"yes, because we missed her but knew that to give you guys orders to try and find her would put the real world and DATS at severe risk because not only would it be a personal mission with DATS resources but Sarina has many enemies in both the real world and the digital world. If anyone knew that she was still missing or even worse considered dead then who knows what could have happened to us"

"I think I get it, if the real world had found out they could have disbanded DATS because of the resources used were not for the protection of the real world and the Digimon would have striked us if they had found out the permanent digidestined was missing or dead"

"it's worse then that Thomas, Sarina was the main person who lobbied for DATS in the first place if anyone in the real world had found out she was missing or considered dead by us we would never have lasted as long as we have and then who knows what would have happened between our two worlds"

"but wait then how have you guys explained her not being around for senior meetings?"

"either she's ill, or a good friend of ours named Willis pretends she's with him helping him with things in America"

"and no one has gotten suspicious of those excuses?"

"fortunately no because the Willis excuse as we've come to call it really is legitimate, most of the times at least, you see he's trying to help keep the balance between the real world and the digital world in America and that's actually pretty hard for him to do all on his own. Even though there are a lot of digidestined many of them no longer have their partners with them a lot of the times since DATS was formed"

"and so he's pretty much solo in protecting America and the digital world at the same time isn't he?"

"exactly, now then I think we've wasted enough time here, time for Sarina to get checked out"

"and see if they can fix her blindness"

"indeed hopefully that is indeed able to be fixed otherwise well...I don't know what I'll do within DATS but I know it'll be something useful" 

"and since you've already crafted yourself a cane you can get around without a guide dog"

"hey don't forget this is also a weapon"

"of course, only you would think to turn an aide into a weapon"

"hey I've had a stick or something similar as a weapon for some time now and you know it"

"you're right Sarina, now lets get you to the medics"

and so the medics check her out and actually find that her eyes were able to be fixed


	7. Chapter 7

"however Commander Sarina due to the fact that you've been blind for some time, there is a possibility that it won't work"

"I know that but at least I have a chance, when's the surgery scheduled for?"

"it won't be for several more weeks at least, we still have several more tests to do on your eyes not to mention actually get an eye doctor to agree to do this and schedule an operating room"

"I understand, anything else I should be aware of?"

"yes, take ant-acids for a bit whenever you eat because it looks like you haven't eaten in quite some time"

"I understand, and you're right I've been in meditation for many years"

"and you haven't eaten since that's dangerous...wait did you say years?"

"yes I did"

"how are you still alive?"

"that's not easily explainable"

"we understand"

finally everyone was at Davis' house and celebrating the fact that Sarina was actually alive

"so ant-acids"

"yep it's the only way to keep me from getting sick, but even they don't know how I've survived not eating for several years and you know as well as I do that the real world and the digital world is on the same time schedule so I have absolutely no idea how I've survived after having not eaten for about eight years maybe a bit longer seeing as how I've been gone for fifteen"

suddenly though Gennai showed up having felt Sarina again after so long with some very good news

"Sarina it's good to see you're alive, now then I have some news for you"

"what is it Gennai?"

"I've found out what you've done for the digital world and Azulongmon and Marukimon both secretly scanned you after you returned to the real world"

"what is it Gennai, what have they found?"

"simple you don't have to take ant-acids with your first meal for the first time in twelve years, you see the digital world secretly provided your nutrients while you were meditating"

"meaning what?"

"it means that while you've been meditating the digital world has been feeding your body"

"wait so that means that I've actually been eating without knowing it?"

"exactly Sarina"

"well I didn't know that"

"neither did anyone else"

"well then let's get started celebrating"

and so that's exactly what they do, they celebrate the rescue of Sarina after so long

"but what happens to us now especially once Sarina comes to her first meeting after so many years?"

"we'll figure things out as we go but one thing is for sure, as the permanent digidestined I have a lot of work cut out for me"

"because of the fact that you are the main person who protects the balance between the two worlds?"

"exactly, but I think I'll start by taking over for the week commander Sampson is gone on what apparently is a well deserved vacation"

"actually before you do that we have a meeting with several other DATS teams from around the world"

"well looks like I'll make by debut a lot sooner then expected"

"exactly, now then do you know the excuses we've been using?"

"yes, you told us them earlier remember?"

"yeah, guess I temporarily forgot, sorry about that"

and so three days later Sarina was in her first major meeting for the first time in fifteen years

"so Sarina, one has to wonder why you're suddenly available for a meeting after fifteen years"

"Willis is able to handle things at the moment plus I'm not feeling sick"

"very well let's get this meeting started...um wait you're blind aren't you?"

"don't worry I've been briefed on what's going to be discussed before hand"

"how did you become blind anyways?"

"an accident"

"without any news coverage?"

"we decided to keep it quiet, now then don't we have things we need to discuss that involve DATS?"

"indeed we do, including why commander Sampson is suddenly being given a week off"

"because he's been our commanding officer for the past twelve years and hasn't had a day off since he first started, even when he was sick he never took off"

"never? I seem to recall about three years ago when he didn't show up for work for a solid week"

"OK almost never took off when he was sick, but honestly can you blame him for not wanting to pass the flu virus around?"

"guess not"

and so several things were discussed and changed depending on what the conversation was about. Finally though the meeting ended and the twelve quickly decided on a place to eat dinner

"so tomorrow you start your duties as temporary head of DATS"

"exactly, and in the meantime I think I know how to help Willis with his little problem"

"how so?"

"area digidestined, you see as the permanent digidestined I'm allowed to authorize Digimon to come to the real world and stay with their partners, so in several different areas in America there will be digidestined to help take care of the balance between the two worlds"

"does that include Alaska and Hawaii?"

"of course, though for Hawaii I might have to have one for each inhabited island"

"let's hope not"

"true enough, now come on let's pay the bill and go home I have an early start tomorrow"

"right, as do we"

and so for the next week things were actually pretty calm, there were two incidents but those were easily settled and finally the week was up and commander Sampson was back in control


	8. Chapter 8

_at one part I tried to have the words caps locked and with periods in between for emphasis but for some reason not all of the words would go in the phrase, that part will be in bold_

"so how was everything while I was gone?"

"good Sampson, you have a good team with you, they obeyed orders no problem"

"yes even Marcus actually listened for once"

"he's not that bad Thomas, he's...he's like Davis used to be"

"meaning what?"

"it means that he's gung-ho, or brash I guess"

"outgoing is more like it"

(sighs) "look basically he says and does what's on his mind OK?"

"we understand"

"so when's the surgery scheduled for?"

"not for several more weeks at least guys, they _still_haven't finished all their tests on my eyes"

"what's taking them so long to finish those?"

"for one thing the eyes are very complex and for another you have to realize something"

"what's that?"

"my blindness happened in the digital world and even I'm not sure how it happened"

"wait even though it happened due to an attack?"

"that's basically all I know Yoshi, and since I don't know any more than that neither do they"

"I get it, you experienced it so naturally you should have more information on how you went blind in the first place. However in this case if even you don't know then the doctors can't find out can they?"

"exactly Thomas, they're even more confused then I am about my blindness"

well two months later they finally figured out what had happened to cause her blindness and found it was actually very easy to fix with laser surgery

"so what happened?"

"it's a combination of both hitting my head really hard and a _very_bright light, surgery is scheduled for next week"

"how long will your eyes be bandaged before we find out if it worked or not?"

"according to the doctors at least three weeks"

"why so long?"

"they want to wait an extra week to ensure that the eyes have healed if it does work"

"right, I forgot there's a chance it won't work"

"but I don't mind really, after all I've been blind for many years already, the rest of my life doesn't matter to me"

"because you've already adapted haven't you?"

"exactly Marcus"

"has there been a decision on what's going to happen to you if you are permanently blind?"

(shakes her head) "unfortunately no, the rest of the original twelve know I can handle things if I get into trouble blind or not but others aren't so sure"

"is it because you haven't told them the truth?"

"exactly Keenan, they don't like the fact that we're withholding information regarding my blindness"

"could they cause you guys problems?"

"yes, because even though we founded DATS they have the power to shut us down, either that or suspend people"

"for how long?"

"remember the threat the others used when you guys searched for me?"

"what of it?"

"simple, those that don't like what we're hiding about my blindness will make _that_threat seem like a cakewalk"

"how so?"

"because the Commanders were going to suspend you with pay while they decide if what you did was justified or not. The guys I'm talking about won't be so nice, not to mention they could simply fire each and every one of you for having the same views as the rest of us Commanders"

"well at least they can't do anything to you Commanders"

suddenly Tai and the others showed up just as Marcus had mentioned nothing could be done to them

"that's where you're wrong Marcus, we've almost been fugitives before when dealing with these guys"

"really Tai, how come?"

"it was about a year after you disappeared, they weren't too happy with us making Sampson a commander due to the fact he has our same viewpoints"

"what did they do?"

"well um you see that is..."

"**what did they _do _Tai**?"

"they tried to arrest us and if not for the United Nations we would either be behind bars or fugitives and DATS not even existing. Or if it was it wouldn't be what is is today"

"say...WHAT?"

"uh, Tai maybe we shouldn't have told her that"

"maybe you're right Kari"

well several minutes later Sarina was finally calm enough to listen to the full story as to what had happened all those years ago. The next week it was finally time for Sarina to have her surgery and all the original digidestined waited anxiously. Many hours later the doctor finally came out

"well everything went as well as could be, however, we won't know anything for sure until we take off the bandages in three weeks"

"is she stuck here until then?"

"for her own safety yes she is"

"we understand"

well three weeks later both good and bad things happened, and at the same time too. At the hospital

"well Sarina it's time to take your bandages off, are you ready?"

"yes"

"OK now the lights are off and we'll be adjusting them gradually, let us know as soon as you can if it worked or not"

and so slowly the lights were brought on to full power and Sarina cried tears of joy

"I can see again, not perfectly, but I can see"

"when does it blur?"

"right past the door everything is a blur"

"right, well we have several prescription glasses for just such an occasion so here's you're prescription"

and so Sarina puts on her glasses and can see everything she needs to clearly. Just then though Thomas' cell phone went off and his next words were not good news at all

"the Commanders were arrested?"

he listens in for several more minutes getting in all the information he could about the situation

"I understand sir, we'll get moving right away"

he hangs up

"we've got to go guys, an arrest team is on the way to arrest Commander Sarina, on false charges at that"

"what about you four? I don't want to put you're careers at risk by helping me"

"here's the thing, all of us are actually under arrest on false charges, commander Sampson was allowed to call one of us to tell us ahead of time so that we don't resist and make our situation worse"

the doctor speaks up after hearing that

"look normally I wouldn't dare do anything against the government but right now it's a different story"

"no we don't want you in trouble too"

"today was my last day here anyways, I want to spend the rest of my life with my wife and grand kids"

the doctors supervisor was also in the room because they had taken part of the surgery

"he's telling the truth, I got his notice a month ago...we were going to have a goodbye party in a few hours but I think I'll just tell them that you wanted to leave without saying goodbye for our sakes"

"you mean you're letting me leave before the end of my shift?"

"yes, I don't trust members of my government any more than you guys do, and if they're arresting people on false charges then I shall do everything I can to keep you safe"

"they _will_interrogate you and find out you helped us"

"true, but they won't be able to get the most important information they'll want because I won't know it"

"what's that?"

"you're location, I don't know which vehicle you're driving or where you're going understand?"

"crystal"

"now then Dr. Sanders, I believe you have a way of sneaking them out of the building without being seen, get going"

"right"

and with that they all manage to sneak away before the arrest team arrives, and they weren't happy with the supervisor at all but could only wait for more information through interrogation later that day. Several hours later in an unknown warehouse


	9. Chapter 9

"what about our families?"

"they'll be safe as long as they don't know where we are"

"so I won't get to say goodbye to my parents?"

"sorry Keenan but it's the only way"

"maybe if we go into the digital world it'll buy us more time"

"sorry Thomas but that's not a good idea, they may already have people searching for us in the digital world"

"then what can we do Commander Sarina?"

(sighs) "I don't know Yoshi, but for now we are most definitely fugitives"

"which means getting necessary supplies will be difficult"

"yes they will be, doctor if you want you can back out now and not get into as much trouble as you will be if you're caught with us later on"

"not happening"

"well, maybe we can go to Heighten View Terrace"

"Thomas, they'll be thinking of that place because most of us lived there when the Digimon first arrived"

"well I say we bust the Commanders out of prison"

(sighs) "Marcus, do you even know where they're being held?"

"no"

"exactly, look we need to find a place where we're safe and secure and can think through things rationally"

"well traveling will also be hard with us being fugitives"

"not with my mode of travel"

"what do you mean Commander Sarina?"

"well shortly after I returned to the real world Gennai told me that he was giving me the ability to teleport anywhere in the world in an instant just by thinking it"

"so traveling's covered but not the location"

"why not America?, after all commander Willis should be there"

(sighs) "Yoshi, DATS is international so I'm sure these guys will have thought of our American friends by now"

"well we certainly can't stay here"

"I know that...just give me some time and I'll think of something"

"sure take you're time, after all it's not like we have the whole city after us"

suddenly Keenan reminded Sarina of a very old place that she hadn't been to in a long time

"too bad there's no camp ground nearby"

"camp ground...camping...summer...that's it!"

"what is it?"

"Keenan you just reminded me of the summer where eight of the nine original digidestined started out, we were at summer camp when we were suddenly swept into the digital world"

"what about Commander Kari?"

"she was sick that summer so she couldn't go to camp that year"

"wouldn't they have thought of that though?"

"no and for two reasons, one it's winter right now and there's no camp during the winter, for another not many people know of our start at summer camp"

"but that won't last for long"

"I know, but it will give us time to breath and think up a battle plan"

"then let's go"

"grab onto me then"

and so they were all transported to the camp with just a thought

"OK now that we're safe what next?"

"simple we sleep"

"sleep?"

"yes, our bodies have been through a lot today, you may not be feeling it now because adrenaline is still rushing through your veins but you're going to crash pretty soon from exhaustion"

"she's right, as a doctor I've seen people collapse from the sudden withdrawal of adrenaline, it's better to just go to bed now and worry about everything else once you wake up"

"but we have no food"

"don't worry about that I'll probably be up before the rest of you guys so I'll have everything taken care of when you wake up"

the next day the gang woke up to the smell of something cooking

"good morning everyone, how was your night?"

"excellent, I now feel refreshed and have ideas coursing through my head"

"eat first talk later Marcus, that's the best thing for us right now"

an hour later everyone was done eating and they were all ready to start talking about their next move


	10. Chapter 10

"so...we know we can't stay here forever, either camp will start up again or they'll search the area first"

"we could always try the United Nations, they saved DATS before didn't they?"

"yes, but this time I think it's actually people within the United Nations that wants everyone with our ideals arrested and DATS gone or changed"

"Marukimon will _not _like us if that starts happening"

"and unfortunately we can't go to the digital world to explain things to him"

"not to worry, as the permanent digidestined I have a connection to Gennai and I informed him of the situation yesterday while we went to the warehouse"

"he tell Marukimon our situation?"

"indeed he did"

"well at least that's taken care of"

"yes, but we still need to find a way of proving the charges against us were faked"

"we also need to find out why this happened in the first place"

"not to mention a more secured area to stay in...Commander Sarina are you _sure_ there's no hidden base we could hide in, not even on the internet?"

(snorts) "Yoshi, remember the stories of Diaboromon?"

"what of it?"

"humans were in the internet when that happened, they'll think of that trust me"

"so you're saying there's no place on earth we can hide?"

"exactly"

"well then I guess we simply surrender ourselves and are killed or simply in jail for the rest of our lives"

"not an option, because while they won't kill us immediately it will eventually happen, not to mention history will never know the truth about us and may try and do something to the digital world in the future"

"and have no trust in DATS either"

"so what's our plan?"

"what plan Marcus?, so far we've been making it up as we go"

"and we need a secure area don't we?"

"yes we do and I can't think of anything"

"well the digital world is out and most of earth is out too so what's the best location?"

"well we'd better think of something within the next few days because I'm sure they're going to start searching remote areas soon and that includes this one"

"plus if the original eight digidestined are questioned at some point they're going to have to mention the camp"

they all bow their heads in a thinking pose after being reminded about that. Suddenly though the doctor had an idea

"hey wait I think I got it"

"what?"

"well you see I found a little island not too far from Hokkaido several years ago, no one else knows about it as far as I know and I put up basic supplies and equipment should I ever decide to just go there for a few days to relax...it was actually going to be where I retired with my wife"

"does anyone else know about the island?"

"no not even my wife, all I've told her is that whenever I wasn't with her on my days off I was looking for a special place to retire too that was outside the city"

"say...I think I can teleport us directly because I noticed something when we all teleported"

"what?"

"all your thoughts transfer to me so if you think of that island I'll know what it looks like and we can get to it from here"

and so that's exactly what happened

"wow, we can do tons of research like this"

"exactly, now then lets get to work"

and so for three years they researched the guys now in charge of DATS and Sarina made occasional forays into DATS to check up on everyone who was imprisoned and so far they were all alive, but she knew that they had to act soon or things could get ugly

"so I think we have all the evidence we could need now"

"yep, all that's left is to go to the United Nations with this evidence...I can't believe we thought they were part of it"

"well actually everyone we suspected were actually kicked out of the United Nations with more honest people taking their place"

"um when are they meeting anyways?"

"soon, I just snuck into the white house recently and it's in three days"

"so, how are we going to do this...just show up in the middle of the meeting?"

"that's exactly what we'll do"

"and then get immediately arrested"

"not if we speak fast enough"

and so three days later the meeting was started and the first thing on the agenda was actually DATS when suddenly...

"so to call to a vote we are disbanding DATS"

"wait just a minute"

"who are you people...wait...you're under arrest, though how you've hidden for the past three years is a mystery"

"the one's in control are responsible for all of this and whatever they've told you we've done is a lie!"

that stops everyone in their tracks

"can you prove it?"

"you bet I can...here's everything we've gathered for the past three years, we've even put it on this pen drive so that everyone can see what we've collected as evidence"

and so everyone in the United Nations were appalled at the evidence of what had happened all those years ago

"well I'd say you're cleared of all charges...all of you but still, how have you avoided us for the past three years"

the retired doctor speaks up

"a small island near Hokkaido that no one but me knew of"

"does it even show up on the maps?"

"nope, that's why no one knew of it"

"well it's a good thing no one did or who knows what could've happened to DATS"

"speaking of, the ones currently in charge are going to start killing those with my view soon starting with the senior Commanders"

"how soon?"

"tomorrow"

the Japanese president speaks up

"not if I can help it..all people with DATS have a stay of execution unless proven guilty of crimes which warrant it"

"come on I actually have the power of teleportation and can get us to DATS fast so that it doesn't happen"

"hold on, you're going to have to wait an hour"

"what for?"

"simple, you're going to need soldiers and America is volunteering some of her national guard, but it'll take an hour for them to mobilize...that is if Japan allows it"

"we allow it"

and so an hour later a suffecient force was gathered and they were quickly teleported to DATS, where the person behind all of the trouble wasn't expecting this

"you five, you disappeared years ago"

"now we're back...oh by the way you're not executing my friends or commander Sampson, they have a stay of execution by the order of the Japanese president"

and so after a brief struggle everyone that was part of the scheme was arrested and Sarina went down to the cells to free her friends

"hey guys, you're all free and safe from execution"

they go up and see the Japanese president and a lot of American soldiers"

"um what are American soldiers doing here?"

"oh they helped free DATS from evil control"

"Sarina, how did they not get you for however long we've been imprisoned?"

"simple Sora, we've been on a hidden island for the past three years"

"three years huh...well I think we have a mess to clean up"

"that we do"

and so they do indeed clean up the mess the guys who took over DATS made. Several years later all of the senior Commanders were dead or retired as was Sampson but DATS was still going strong and honest. Eventually all of the senior Commanders and Sampson, plus the original four as they were now called were dead but peace between the real world and the digital world was kept and doing even better...all thanks to Keenan who before he died in an attack on DATS by a returned MaloMyotismon made a new peace agreement between the digital world and the real world that was still going strong


End file.
